Scream for Me
by Moxy1702
Summary: It's the movie "Scream" starring FFVII. Only this time the killer might not be the boyfriend. BTW, this is Sapphire Stardust everyone (login problems).
1. The First Night

**_Scream _**Introducing FFVII

Chapter 1:

"Hey Cloud, toss _me _some of that authentic chinese sauce!" came Sephiroth's voice. "Hurry it up would you? The Midgarians are taking on Wutai!"

Cloud, Sephiroth, and Reno were gathered at Yuffie's house. Her dad was out of town. He had to go speak at a Peace Conference in Polaris (one of the many towns you never heard of on FFVII). Rude was Yuffie's boyfriend. They hooked up after Cloud gave Sephiroth that nasty gash through his stomach. Since then, Yuffie has been acting awfully strange, like she's a mother or something.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth yelled. "The game's starting! Hurry it up! Gimme' some of that sauce. I want it now!"

Cloud came stumbling out of the double doors to the kitchen, with the sauce in one arm, and the pork rines in the other.

"Oh yeah..., pork rines," Sephiroth sighed. He sniffed the bag. "Ahhh...have you ever smelt such a delicasy?"

Cloud shook his head. "Sephiroth, you know how many grams of fat are contained in those pork rines?"

"No, and I don't want to," Sephiroth said, gobbling a handfull of pork rines in his mouth. He opened his mouth wide for Cloud to see. It was all in there. It looked like tuna fish cassoral with pepper sauce sprinkled on it, being chewed right there in his face. 

"Eww! Gross, close it!" Cloud shouted.

"Mmm---smell---that pork!" Sephiroth said between chews.

Cloud edged away from Sephiroth. "Yuffie! Sephiroth is doing that thing again!"

Yuffie came into the room. "Hello boys! Are you two fighting again?"

Cloud shook his head in dismay. _She's been acting oddly ever since she started dating Reno. What ever happened to the old Yuffie? The one who used to steal and argue and beat up Barret? What ever happened to her?_

Reno entered the room and wrapped an arm around Yuffie. "Are you boys arguing again?! Tsk, tsk. When will you youngsters learn."

_Youngsters? _Cloud thought. _He's dating a sixteen-year old, yet he's calling **us **youngsters. That guy is such an asshole. He makes me want to puke._

"Now, now, you boys sit down on the couch," Yuffie motioned. "The game isabout to start."

"We know that! So shut the-"

"Now, now, Mr.Sephiroth. There's no need for language," Reno said smiling. "Let's all try to get along tonight. Alrighty then?"

Sephiroth stared at him for a minute, frowned, then said, "As I was saying, shut the fuck up." 

The four sat on the couch and watched the game. Wutai was in the lead with three points. Sephiroth was pigging out on chinese sauce and buffalo wings (yes, there are wings in FFVII, another of the many things that they left out). Cloud was a bit uncomfortable because there was a carnivore next to him and a gross, lovey-dovey couple next to him, so he sort of felt in the middle (Cloud is a vegetarian by the way, you didn't know that, but think of it, how the hell could he get those bulging muscles?). Yuffie and Reno were cuddling up on the armchair, not at all interested in the game, just in each other. 

Just then one of the Midgarians was stuck in between taking his chances scoring a touchdown, or handing it off to one of the other players behind him. He took the chance, but forgot that his shoelace was untied, bent down to re-tie it, when the Wutais stole back the ball from him. He was only two inches away from scoring a touchdown.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! YOU DAMN LUNATIC! WHY THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Sephiroth yelled at the tv screen.

"That was wrong!" said Cloud in a sad tone. "He was only two inches from making the point, but he _had _to tie his shoe! Loser."

"YOU FREAK! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! DAMMIT"

Yuffie looked up. "What happened?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "This is something Wutai is gonna regret! We'll get them back! We'll get em' back!"

Yuffie looked from Sephiroth, to the tv screen, then back again. "Did Wutai win?"

Sephiroth gave Yuffie a look. "No! Wutai did _not _win. Wutai will _not _win. Midgarians _will win. _Wutai is going _down._ Don't you pay attention?!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "One of the Midgarians had a chance to score a point, but he stopped to tie his shoes, and then from there..."

Sephiroth banged his head on the coffee table. "It's just....not....FAIR!"

Cloud put a hand on Sephiroth. "There, there."

Sephiroth looked away. "I...I need to be alone with my emotional needs."

Cloud nodded. "It's okay Sephiroth. I understand. You need to be alone with your _emotional _needs. Perfectly logical explaination."

Sephiroth looked up and frowned. "I just said that deadwit."

The game continued on for several hours. Sephiroth had his emotional times, as did Cloud; but Yuffie and Reno just couldn't keep their eyes--and hands--off each other. The game finally ended; the pork rines were all gone; the beer bottles were empty; the authentic chinese sauce was pretty much licked up; and as for the game; Wutai won, 18-2. 

Sephiroth lowered his head. "*sniff* It's so unfair! I...I...I *sniff* I need to lie down. I...I...I need to, *sniff* go. I need to get away."

"Sephiroth, buddy," Cloud said in a cheerful tone. "You're sister, is she uh...at home right now?"

Sephiroth shook his head nervously. "Uh, no. She uh, went somewhere."

Cloud looked confused. "Where'd she go?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "I don't know."

Cloud nodded. "I can't believe you two are related. That's so freaky."

"Yeah well, we are both, after all the last two remaining cetras," Sephiroth said. "Dude, when I killed her, I didn't know I was killing my sister."

"Well...you gotta admitt, you both bare an uncanny resemblance," Cloud told him. "I mean, you both have those strange green glowing eyes. You both have the hair. I mean you're hair kinda sticks up in the front, and her hair does too. Plus, you're dad was Aeris's dad. Jenova was Aeris's mother's sister. I mean, when I found out, I was like---whoa! My arch-enemy is my sort-of-girlfriend's brother."

Sephiroth grinned. "Whose your other sort-of-girlfriend?"

Cloud grinned back. "Tifa! She became a reporter. I mean, she still owns her 7th Heaven bar. By the way have you ever seen the tv show?"

Sephiroth sighed. "Tifa Lockheart. I wonder, if I paid her, would she go out with me? I'd pay her an extra thousand if she'd let me...hehe, y'know.."

Cloud shrugged. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Cloud and Sephiroth didn't even bother to say good-bye to Yuffie and Reno. They were too "in the mood", so Cloud and Sephiroth just headed outside, they were staying at the hotel anyways.

"Well, I think Tifa is doing a fabulous job as a news reporter," Cloud said. "I never knew she was interested in journalism and that sort of stuff. When she came up to me with the news, I was shocked, I was beyond shocked, I was.... mortified. I would have thought she would become a proffesional piano player or something. I never would have figured her the type to report gossip and stuff."

Sephiroth frowned. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying she's not good enough for the job. Dude I'm sick of this!"

Cloud looked confused. "Sick of what?"

Sephiroth through his hands up in the air. "Of you! And your little I'm-too-good-for-you attitude."

"Attitude?! What attitude?!"

"You've got Tifa wrapped in one arm, and my sister wrapped in the other! You've got both of them and you couldn't give a shit about sharing the wealth!"

"Sharing the wealth?" Cloud asked. "What wealth?"

Sephiroth clenched his fists. "Girls man! Girls!"

Cloud gave Sephiroth a look. "Look if you want me to stay away from your sister, I'll do it."

Sephiroth shook his head. "No man, that's not it. I mean, ugh. Did you see Yuffie and Reno? Snuggling and smooching and acting all cuddly wuddly? You have got _two_, not just one, but _two _girls to do that with. Just stay away from my sister."

Cloud shook his head. "I get it. You want me to stay away from Aeris and Tifa? Right? You're saying _I've _got an attitude? _You're _the one acting all stuck-up and jealous! I'll stay away from from your sister, but I can't guarantee she'll stay away from me." Cloud gave Sephiroth a hard glare and walked away.

Sephiroth sighed. "What a poser! He stole that line from _10 Things I Hate About You._" Sephiroth walked into the hotel. Cloud went in the other direction towards the temple; he didn't want to share a room with Sephiroth, not after _this _incident. _If Sephiroth wants me to stay away from girls, then he'll get his wish, but really, no one can stay away from me._


	2. The First Call

**_Scream _**Introducing FFVII

Chapter 2:

Reno had just left. Yuffie was all alone in the house. She decided to rent a movie: _Children Of The Corn_. It was time for some horror action. Since there wasn't any of that microwave pop-corn, she got some regular old stove popcorn, the kind you pop over a stove, which was the old-fashioned way of making the best of an evening alone.

"I wish Reno had stayed," Yuffie said to herself. "It would have been so much fun to spend the night watching horror flicks...with good, old-fashioned popcorn...*sigh*. But he had to leave; says, 'well, I have to go, business is booming in Midgar; time to get to work'. He didn't even kiss me good-bye, some boyfriend huh."

Suddenly the phone rang. Startled, Yuffie dropped the little bag of popcorn and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Who is this?"

Yuffie was a little confused. "Who are you trying to reach?"

"What number is this?"

"What number are you trying to reach?"

"I don't know."

_This guy is definantly weird. _"I think you have the wrong number."

"Do I?"

Yuffie shrugged. "It happens, take it easy."

Yuffie hung up the phone, and picked up the little bag of popcorn, getting ready to fire up the stove, when the phone rang...again.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I dialed the wrong number."

_It's that same guy. _"Then why'd you dial it again?"

"To apologize."

"You're forgiven. Bye now."

"Wait! Wait! Don't hang up!"

"What?"

"I want to talk to you."

Yuffie shook her head. "They've got 900 numbers for that. See ya."

Yuffie walked over to the window, curious. The empty swing was dangling by the tree in the wind. _I wonder if he's going to call again. _The phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"Who is this?"

"You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine." The guy had a very deep voice, and sounded a little too reassured.

"I don't think so."

Yuffie opened the popcorn packet and placed it on the stove.

"What's that sound?" came the man's voice.

"Popcorn."

"You're making popcorn?"

"Uh huh."

"I only eat popcorn at movies."

Yuffie smiled. The guy wasn't _that _bad. He was fun to talk to. "Well, I'm getting ready to watch a video."

"Really? What?"

"Oh..just some scary movie," Yuffie answered casually.

"You like scary movies?"

"Uh huh."

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

Yuffie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Come on. You have to have a favorite, anything come to mind?"

Yuffie picked up one of the large knives from the rack of silverwear. "Um, _Halloween_."

"Which one was that?"

"You know...the one where there's that guy with the white mask that walks around and stalk babysitters?" Yuffie dropped the knife back on the rack.

"Yeah."

"What's yours?"

"Guess."

Yuffie thought hard. "Uh...Nightmare On Elm Street."

"Is that the one with the guy that has knives for fingers?"

"Freddy Kruger."

"Freddy, that's right. I like that movie. It was scary."

Yuffie headed towards the living room, forgetting about the popcorn. "Yeah, the first one was good, but the rest sucked."

"So, you got a boyfriend?"

Yuffie giggled silently to herself. "Why? You wanna ask me out?"

"Maybe," came the man's voice. He paused. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Yuffie decided not to tell him that she did. "Mm, no."

Suspicious, Yuffie turned on the lights of the backyard. It seemed that everybody had gathered for a huge party at the temple. Strange, that Wutai would be so intersted in sports. No one was outside, so she swiched the lights off.

"You never told me your name."

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"I wanna know who I'm looking at."

Yuffie shuddered. "What did you say?"

"I said I want to know who I'm talking to."

Yuffie shook her head. "That's not what you said." She looked outside again, more worried now.

"What do you think I said?" the man paused. "Hello?"

She was afraid to swich on the lights. This guy was playing a dirty trick, and she didn't want to get involved anymore. "Look, I gotta go."

"I thought we were gonna go out."

"Uh-nah, I don't think so."

"Don't hang up on me-" the man's voice drifted off as she set down the phone.

Yuffie paced back to the kitchen. _This is so strange; is he around?_

The phone began to ring again.

"Shit," Yuffie whispered to herself. _Please don't let it be him._

Annoyed, she picked it up. "Yes?"

"I told you not to hang up on me."

Yuffie shook her head, aggrivated. "What do you want?"

"To talk," the man said in calm voice.

"Well dial someone else! Okay?!" 

Yuffie slammed down the phone. Again, she checked outside to make sure no one was around. This joke was getting out of hand. Coming from the kitchen was the smell of smoke.

"The popcorn!" Yuffie screeched.

She could see that it was already on fire, and that smoke was going everywhere. She quickly put a towel over it. If she hadn't been talking with that guy, it wouldn't have burned. The phone rang again.

_I am sick of this, I'm going to tell him off this time! _Yuffie threw down the towel and picked up the phone angrily. "LISTEN ASSHOLE--"

"No you listen you little bitch! You hang up on me again, and I'll gut you from head down to your toe!" The man laughed a teasing laugh. "Yeah...that's right."

Yuffie was wide-eyed and in a state of terror. "I-Is this some kind of joke?"

"More of a game really, can you handle that...by the way....like those white shorts you got on there...they look really nice." The man laughed again.

Yuffie looked out the window frantically.

"Can you see me?" came the man's voice.

"Listen, I am about two seconds away from calling the samurai in the temple! They're not too far away!" Yuffie cried into the phone.

"They'd never make it in time. After all, didn't Wutai win the big game?"

Yuffie paused, and in a choked up voice she managed to ask, "What do you want?"

"To see what your insides look like."

Yuffie's eyes widened, and she hung up the phone, sobbing. _This guy isn't for real; is he really out there, god. I wish Reno were here._

Just then the gong outside Yuffie's house rang. _It could be anyone; even though everyone has left for the party, that doesn't neccesarily mean that everyone is gone. _

_"_Whose there? Who is it?! I'm going to call for the samurai, the protectors of Wuitai, I mean it. They're around. They'll hear me!"

The phone rang again. Yuffie screamed and cautiously went to answer it, hoping that it was someone she knew. 

"H-hello?"

"You should never say 'whose there?'. Don't you ever watch scary movies? It's a death wish. You might as well come out and investigate a strange noise or something."

Yuffie's eyes started to water. _It's him. "_Look you've had your fun now. So you'd better just leave or else."

"Or else what?"

Yuffie thought about Reno. "Or else my boyfriend will be here any second, and he'll be pissed when he finds out."

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend," the man said in calm, suspenseful voice.

"I lied. I _do _have a boyfriend, and he'll be here any second. So your ass better be gone!"

"Sure," came the man's sarcastic tone.

"I swear!" Yuffie was in tears at this point. Yuffie swallowed in her tears and took a deep breath. "He's big, and he has a gun, and he'll blow the shit out of you!"

The man laughed. "I'm getting scared. I'm shaking in my boots."

"So you'd better just leave!" Yuffie said, sobbing quietly.

"His name wouldn't be....Reno would it?"

_Crap! How'd he know? _Yuffie was shocked. "How do you know his name?"

"Turn on the patio lights."

Yuffie swiched the patio lights on, and there was Reno. He was tied to a chair with duct tape covering his mouth, bruised and beaten all over.

"OH GOD!" Yuffie screamed. She looked at him, and he looked right back at her. _This can't be happening. _She stared out at Reno. He looked so frightened, so afraid, but at the same time he seemed to be confused.

Yuffie was about to unlock the door to go outside, but from the phone came the man's voice: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Yuffie was more frightened than ever. She had to get Reno. "Where are you?"

"Guess."

"Don't hurt him!"

"That all depends on you."

Yuffie wiped a tear from her eye. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I wanna play a game."

"No..."

"Then he dies right now!"

"No! NO!" Yuffie screamed into the phone.

"You wanna see your boyfriend a pathetic heap of gut?! What's it gonna be _Yuffie_?! Are you in or are you out?"

_How did he know my name? _Yuffie decided not to bother with that; she had to think about Reno. "Wha...What kind of a game?"

"Turn off the lights and you'll see what kind of game...just do it," came the man's evil tone.

Yuffie, fearful for Reno's life, turned off the lights. Reno seemed to be trying to tell her not to, but Yuffie didn't want to endanger Reno. She figured the best way to reason with the man is to do what he says.

"Here's how we play: I ask you a question, if you get it right, Reno lives."

Yuffie quietly crouched behind the tv, and pulled the light cord. In a small voice, she whispered sobbing, "Please don't do this."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

Yuffie sniffed hard. "Please--"

"It's an easy category."

"Please..," Yuffie cried softly.

"Movie trivia....I'll give you a warm-up question."

Despite all her pleas, the man just wouldn't let Yuffie off. "Don't do this, I can't."

"Name the killer in _Halloween."_

Yuffie shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. "No."

"Come on. It's your favorite scary movie remember? He had a white mask and he stalked baby-sitters."

"I-I-I don't know."

"Come on. Yes you do."

Yuffie crouched lower, still crying. "No, please."

"What's his name?"

Yuffie shook her head, sniffing hard. "I-I can't think."

"Reno's counting on you."

Ever so softly, Yuffie murmured out, "Michael...Michael Myers."

"Yes! Very good. Now for the real question."

"NO!" Yuffie shrieked.

"But you're doing so well. We can't stop just now."

Yuffie held the phone close to her mouth, and more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please, stop, ,just leave us alone," came Yuffie's desperate voice.

"Then answer the question. Same category."

"Oh please stop," came Yuffie's choked up whisper.

"Name the killer in _Friday The Thirteenth."_

_ I know this one! _Yuffie jumped up, "JASON! IT WAS JASON!"

"I'm sorry. That's the wrong answer."

Yuffie was determined now, knowing that her answer was right. "No it's not! NO IT'S NOT! IT'S JASON!"

"Afraid not. No way."

"Listen! It was Jason! I saw that movie 20 goddamn times!"

"Then you should know that the original killer was Jason's mother, Mrs. Voohries. Jason didn't show up until the sequel. I'm afraid that's the wrong answer."

"You tricked me!" sobbed Yuffie angrily.

"Lucky for you there is a bonus round. But poor Reno, I'm afraid he's out."

_Oh no! RENO! _Yuffie quietly tip-toed to the patio. The lights were still off. _Reno, I'm so sorry..._ She didn't want to turn on the patio lights, but she knew that something had happened to Reno. "Reno," she whispered. Nervously, she swiched on the patio lights.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Yuffie screamed and fell back on the floor staring out at the window. There was Reno. His lifeless body was sitting on the chair; his intestines were sprawled out over his lap, some hanging over the edge of one of the seat-handles. His insides on the outside, gutted...just like the man had said.

Yuffie took one last look at Reno. He was dead. Sobbing hard, she swiched off the patio lights, and crawled back behind the tv.

"Hey, we're not fineshed yet. Final question. Are you ready?"

Yuffie was sobbing harder than ever. "Please, please leave me alone!"

"Answer the question and I will!"

Yuffie didn't want to play anymore, but Reno was already dead; the only life she could worry about now was her own. 

"What door am I at?"

Yuffie had a horrified look on her face. _He's outside. _She was taking short quick breaths, and her lower lip was quivering. "Excuse me?"

"There are two main doors to your house. The front door, and the patio door. Very simple."

"I-I can't do this. I can't. I won't!"

The man paused. "Your call."

Just after he said that, a chair flew near her feet through the patio doors.

Yuffie screamed and ran into the kitchen and quickly grabbed the knife she had handled before. She quickly scanned the area around her. Past the corridors, she saw a figure move by. It was dressed in black, from head to toe, and it was heading towards the front door.

Yuffie figured her best bet would be the back-door. She headed out the backdoor quietly, but quickly. She slid the door closed, and crouched onto the ground near the bushes. She stopped abruptly, and looked through one of the glass window panes. There was a figure standing in the center of the kitchen, with a knife, and a white ghostly mask on, and huge black cloak. He looked like a ghost or a demon. But Yuffie knew that he was dangerous. She clutched her own knife hard, and grasped the phone in the other. 

On the other side, down the road, a man in red was walking towards Yuffie's house. Yuffie didn't recognize him at first, but soon she saw that it was Vincent, Vincent Valentine.

_If I can just get to him, I'll be safe. _Yuffie looked up. The dark figure was turned around, but then it turned it's sad, ghostly pale face to her. Yuffie's eyes widened as it punched a whole through the window.

Yuffie yelped as the dark figure grabbed Yuffie by the neck. Yuffie took the phone and hit the figure over the head with it. Forgetting about the knife, she dropped it. She headed towards the patio. There was Reno, his head had fallen back, and guts were oozing all over the chair. She stopped herself from sobbing, and ran to the other side of the house. 

Vincent was right there. It seemed he hadn't noticed any of the carnage. Just before Yuffie was about to call out his name, she felt the weight of a huge figure on her back and force her to the ground. 

"Get off me!" Yuffie shrieked. Yuffie pushed the dark figure back.

The figure only continued to struggle with her.

Yuffie ran down the hillside of her backyard. She turned around and looked back. The figure was just seconds behind her. He grasped her throat, and dug his sharp knife right through her chest. 

Yuffie rolled down the hill, blood spurting everywhere. 

Vincent turned. He didn't see her.

"Vinent..." Yuffie could barely say his name. Her throat was tusked.

The dark figure charged up on her. 

"Vincent."

He held her down, and in shadows, dug his knife deep into her stomach.

Vincent walked inside the house, noticing that the door was open. "Yuffie?" His eyes widened at the ruins of the interior of the house. The furniture was sprawled out everywhere, plates were in pieces on the floor, tables were up-turned. "YUFFIE?!" Vincent called again, this time more panicked. "Yuffie!" He looked all around the house for signs of her, but there were none.

Stooping outside, he called her name again. "Yuffie!!! Yuffie!!! Yu-" He stopped, a terrorfied look came over his face. On a tree limb, hanging from a rope, was the dead, lifeless body of Yuffie Kisargi. Her intestines were hanging from her skelaton. Her eyes were popped out of her head. Vincent looked down at one of the eye-balls which lay still near his feet. It seemed to wink, but Vincent knew it hadn't. The face didn't resemble Yuffie's at all. The deadly odor was already melting into his nostrils. The face, which looked as if a wolf had ripped out the skin of it, even the gums inside her mouth were gone, teared out. Her forehead was sliced straight across. The hair was gone. Only a few strands were left, waggering in the cold wind. 

Vincent stared at the body. He was alone, with a dead body hanging from a tree right in front of him. He noticed that the body wasn't tiny like Yuffie's body; it was big and broad and muscular. Vincent's eyes widened. "This isn't Yuffie." 


	3. Aftermath

**_Scream _**Introducing FFVII

Chapter 3:

"Hey Sephiroth!" came a loud voice.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. _Not my fan Club. _He turned around and smiled a fake smile. "Hi Red XIII."

Red XIII smiled broadly. _He remembered my name. _"Did I ever tell you I think you are the greatest?!"

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, many times."

Red XIII breathed in deeply. "Ahh. Mr.Sephiroth, just being in your presence is truly a great honor. Thank you for letting me mingle in your personal space. I consider it a huge honor."

Sephiroth smiled, shrugged and then turned around. He had left Wutai the following morning after the big game. 

He was on his way to Ofus (another one of the many cities that weren't mentioned in FFVII). Ofus was the only city with an international airport. Sephiroth knew Cid had his own airport, but he had to get to Midgar before Cloud did. After all, Cloud was going to see his sister. He couldn't let that happen. 

"Where are you headed?" Red XIII asked.

"Oh..no where you'd be interested in," Sephiroth said casually.

"Where to? I could walk you if you'd like."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Ofus, okay?"

"Ofus.., of course! That place is the only place around here for miles with an international airport," Red XIII said proudly. "You could take a ship across, but it would be alot cheaper if you took a plane."

Sephiroth sighed. "I _know _that."

"Yeah, of course, you have to have your ID checked and scanned; you also have to have a Sponsorship to the city you're heading to and-"

"Sponsorship?" Sephiroth asked in a confused tone. "What Sponsorship?"

"I meant a pass that secures your saftey to the area you're going to," Red XIII said. "I forgot the name of it though."

"A transport!" Sephiroth said to himself. "Damn! I forgot mine! I gotta go back to Wutai to get it."

"Should I wait for you?" Red XIII asked.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Sure, knock yourself out."

"Okay!" Red XIII said, smiling.

Sephiroth shook his head and headed back to Wutai.

When Sephiroth arrived there, he could see that there was already trouble stirring among the people there.

Rude and Elena from the turks were there, as well as Vincent Valentine.

"Sephiroth!" Elena cried when she saw him.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. _Not this one. She's got a crush on me. _"Hi Elena," Sephiroth muttered.

Elena grabbed Sephiroth's arm and held it as if for protection. "Sephiroth! It's Reno!"

"What about Reno?" Sephiroth asked.

Elena looked into hard into Sephiroth's eyes. 

Sephiroth frowned uncomfortably. Elena's eyes were full of tears. "What's wrong? What's wrong with Reno?"

Elena burst into tears.

Rude shoved her out of the way and walked up to Sephiroth. "Look man, we've got some serious problems. It doesn't only involve Reno, but it involves Yuffie too. And I know that you and her know each other right?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Did something happen to them?"

Rude lowered his head. "Last night." He took a deep breath. "Last night Reno left to do some uh...'business'. Yuffie was staying home alone. It seems as if someone called her continuously making threats against her. He barged into her house, and he killed her. He killed Reno as well. Seems they were both gutted from the inside."

Sephiroth made a face. "That's sick! Are you serious?! Yuffie and Reno are dead? They were gutted?!"

"Well hold on man. That's not the full story. The investigators found only one dead body. They haven't identified it yet."

Sephiroth was in a state of shock. "I can't believe this. Yesterday I was-" He stopped. He couldn't say he was at Yuffie's house last night. Then again, Cloud was there too. But Cloud wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

Sephiroth headed over to the temple. "I wonder how Godo will react to the news."

One of the Samurai masters was sitting on the footsteps that led to the main door of the temple. He looked up to see Sephiroth and frowned.

Sephiroth walked up to the samurai. "Hey um-"

"Why this happen? This did not need to happen! Yuffie did not need to die! No one need die! People who make people die need die!" The Samurai interupted. He didn't speak english too well.

Sephiroth wasn't sure if it was the right time to ask him if Cloud had been there.

In the distance he could hear a reporter ask one of the investigators, "Was there anyone else in the house that night?"

Sephiroth frowned. _Yeah there was someone, Cloud. Cloud was the one in the house last night. And uh me too. _"Did a man by the name of Cloud come here last night?" 

"Cloud? I see Cloud. Up high. In sky."

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, no, no. Cloud is the name of a friend of mine. He's tall, sort of uh muscular, has tall, spiky blonde hair. He carries a wimpy, I mean, big sword around with him."

"Ah yes. I know who you talk about. Blonde-haired boy. He left early. He went to Ofus. Go back to Midgar."

Sephiroth growled. _If he lays one hand on my sister, I'll kill him. I'll make him wish he was never born! _"Well thanks sir."

"Yes. We call him blonde-haired boy. He talk alot about man. He talk about man named Se, Se, um, Sephurrroth. He say man have metal hair. Hard hair. He say man can not use sword. Man can not fight. He say man fight like chocobo."

Sephiroth growled again, and without saying anything, trudged away from the temple and headed back to the village area.

Sephiroth could see that there were more invistigators now. He couldn't stand it. All the noise. The annoying reporters. He had hoped to see Tifa there. But she wasn't there. Elena came rushing into Sephiroth's arms.

"Oh Sepphy! I'm so afraid of these horrible reporters! They keep asking me _annoying _questions! And I just can't stand it!" Elena held Sephiroth to her.

Sephiroth sighed. "There, there." He looked around again for Tifa, but there was no sign of her. _Well, Tifa's not here. Cloud has already left. Sephiroth! What the hell are you doing? Get on that plane to Ofus! _"Uh listen Elena. I gotta go."

Elena looked up at Sephiroth with puppy-dog eyes. "So soon?"

Sephiroth smiled. "Hey, babe. Don't worry I'll be back." _Remember Sephiroth, even though she's annoying, you still gotta be cool. "_I'll see you around." He touched Elena's cheek, winked, and headed to the hotel to get his transport. 

Elena sighed. "He's such a...a...a man. I wish I could make him mine forever. Oh...I'll make him mine one day. Mrs. Elena....Elena...hey, what's Sephiroth's last name?"

Rude shook his head. "I believe it was Gast."

"Sephiroth Gast?" Elena said. "Please Rude. Elena Gast doesn't sound right to me. And Sephiroth Gast just sounds plain retarded."

Sephiroth looked under the bed he had slept in the night before. "Damn! It's not there! Where the hell could it be?"

Sephiroth looked some more, then snapped his fingers. "I remember!" He looked in one of the bedside drawers. Inside it was his transport. "Eureka! Alright! Bodacious! Tubular! Kicking it to the curb!" _Sephiroth, if you're going to act cool, you've got to **sound **cool. That...just did not sound cool._

Sephiroth shook his head. "Uh-uh what I meant was: I knew where it was. Kick ass that I finally got it." _I wonder if that sounded cool. _

Sephiroth left the hotel and took one last look at Yuffie's house. He could hardly see it; it was so crowded with reporters, newscasters, and investigators. Not one of them looked like Tifa. Just then he noticed someone. She had her brown hair tied up in a bun. He recognized her. It was Tifa!

He practically flew down the stairs trying to get her attention. "TIFA!" he called. "Tifa! Tifa!"

Tifa turned around and saw Sephiroth waving, flalling his arms up and down. 

Sephiroth flashed a grin at her. "Hey there!"

Tifa smiled back. "Hi Sephiroth. I haven't seen you in awhile. How've you been?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "Kickin' it back, you know shmoozing and laying around, that type of stuff. You?"

Tifa turned red. "Well, I shouldn't really mention this to you, but..."

"But what?" Sephiroth asked.

Tifa bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Well Cloud, hehe, He and-Sephiroth, you look confused. You know who Cloud is, tall blonde, muscular, cute. Him?

Sephiroth's smile dissapeared. "Oh. That one."

"Well...we uh...you know..." Tifa grinned at Sephiroth. "You know what I mean right? Well we did...you know. The thing. The dance. The monkey-dance."

Sephiroth looked confused. "Monkey dance?"

"Yup. The monkey dance. We did it. We did the monkey!" Tifa squeeled. "I can't believe we did the monkey dance. I mean, I'm usually not up for dancing. I'm not a real party girl. And what suprised me most was that Cloud did it as well."

Sephiroth's confusion soon turned to anger. "Oh I get it. You guys did it, didn't you? I can't believe you guys did it."

Tifa shrugged. "I know, I was so nervous at first. We did it at the Gold Saucer."

"THE GOLDSAUCER?!" Sephiroth cried. "Couldn't you have at least picked out a decent place to do this?!"

Tifa looked confused. _The Goldsaucer has the only Monkey-Dance Club that I know about, I don't know what Sephiroth is talking about. _"Well, anyways. I was so nervous. Especially since there were so many people watching."

Sephiroth dropped his jaw. "PEOPLE WATCHING YOU?!" He was enraged. "I can't believe you Tifa Lockheart! That's a very personal thing you know."

"Personal?" Tifa said. "I don't get it."

"Did he use protection?" Sephiroth asked.

_Protection? Oh...he must mean that new deoderant for men. Duh! We **were **pretty sweaty afterwards; Sephiroth must mean deoderant. _"Well, we were pretty sweaty afterwards and-"

"Aaaah!" Sephiroth shrieked. "Please! Don't get into detail!"

"Detail?" Tifa asked. "There wasn't _that _much detail. We just you know, went up and down and up and down. You know the Monkey Dance. That's how it works."

Sephiroth stared at Tifa. "WHAT....IS...WRONG...WITH...YOU?!"

Tifa frowned. "No, Sephiroth, what's wrong with you?!"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Just tell me that Aeris wasn't there."

_Was she there? Oh yeah. She was there, we all danced. I remember. We each took turns with Cloud. _"Now that you mention it, she was there. We took turns with Cloud. He went-"

"SHHHH!" 

"But I-"

"SHHHH!"

"If you would just lemme'-"

"Shh!"

"But I-"

"Shh!"

"Just before you say anything, that was a pre-empeative 'shh'," Sephiroth said.

"What is your problem?!" Tifa yelled. "By the way, you're stealing lines from _Austin Powers._"

"I am going to kill Cloud," Sephiroth said. "He's going to be dead."

"You're going to kill Cloud?!" Tifa shrieked.

"Yes! The way he acts when I'm not around! AND TO THINK---with _my _sister! He took turns! It was in front of people!" Sephiroth shook his head in dismay. "What is wrong with you people these days?!"

Tifa put her hands on her hips. "What is wrong with you? All we did was dance!"

"Yeah. The Monkey Dance."

"Tsk! Haven't you heard of that new dance that's sweeping over the planet? It's called 'The Monkey Dance'. Aeris and I begged Cloud to go with us to Goldsaucer where they were gonna have a live danceathon. He didn't want to go at first, but we begged and pleaded until he said 'yes'. He hung out with Cait Sith most of the time. Aeris and I danced, and we got Cloud in there too. He told me not to tell anyone that he actually danced. But, when you came along, I couldn't resist. Then you act as though we commited adultury or something! What's wrong with you?! WE JUST DANCED!" Tifa slapped Sephiroth over the head, leaving Sephiroth with a bewildered look on his face.

"You-they-they were dancing?" Sephiroth said to himself. "That was what this was all about? Ha. Haha. And to think I thought it was....Oh never mind. Tifa hates me now. Way to go Sephiroth. Real smooth."

"Oh well, maybe Vincent will wanna chat with me," Sephiroth told himself.

Vincent was standing off in a corner away from all the reporters and investigators. He looked as if he knew what was going on, but just didn't want to be a part in the matter. His red eyes were gleaming, and when he saw Sephiroth approaching him, he didn't move or twich. He just stood there.

"Hey Vincent," Sephiroth said in a friendly tone. 

Vincent didn't answer.

Sephiroth frowned, but tried again. "Freaky about all those murders eh?"

Vincent still didn't answer.

"I wonder whose body that belongs to," Sephiroth said. "I don't think-"

"What?! Do you know what I think you know?!" Vincent asked Sephiroth in a suprised tone. 

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked.

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "Don't play innocnent with me Sephiroth. You may be scary with that sword, but I don't need a sword to be scary."

Sephiroth was completley confused. "I don't understand."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Typical....so what _are_ you doing here Sephiroth?"

"I came back to get my transport," Sephiroth replied. "Honestly. I didn't even hear about the murders until I got here."

Vincent gave Sephiroth a cold look. "Yuffie did not get murdered okay?"

Sephiroth knew that Vincent was just covering up his emotional side. He and Yuffie had become pretty close friends over the past several months. He must have been really upset. "It's okay Vincent. Yuffie is gone, but her spirit is alive."

Vincent growled. "Don't make me turn on you Mr.Sephiroth. You're starting to make me very angry. Yuffie is not dead. Yuffie _is _alive. I know."

"How do you know? Were you there the day she got murdered?"

Vincent swirled around. "NO!" He gave Sephiroth another cold, dark stare. It made Sephiroth's body feel as cold as a grave. "I wasn't there, but I just know she's alive. She's not dead." 

"I just don't think you should get your hopes up, that's all. After all, she was _my _friend too. I knew her and she-"

"Your friend?!" Vincent inturupted sharply but quietly. "You don't know Yuffie like I do. You haven't spent time with her. Hell, you knew her for like what? A week! Then you consider her your friend. Just like you do with everyone. You may be great Sephiroth, you may strong and witty and handsome; you may have so many fans that they're letters to you are hogging up all the space in the post office. You may be the 'great and powerful Sephiroth', but you are _not _Yuffie's friend, nor mine."

With those last words, Vincent gave him a sharp glance as he did before, and stormed away in another direction.

Sephiroth was left standing in between the crossroads, bewildered. _He's right. I **don't **know Yuffie like he does . I can't name anyone, besides tall-blonde-haired boy, that I can say I've known for years. I don't have anyone I could....oh. Forget it. I've got my fan-club, money, girls. What else do I need? Nothing. Vincent just doesn't know what he's talking about. I need to forget it. I need to forget that the conversation ever happened. What I need to do is head on to Ofus._

Sephiroth left Wutai. He had always thought Wutai was such a peaceful town. Until all this media shit comes in, and these invesitgators, FBI agents, etc. It's just become a loud mystery with many suspects.

As luck would have it, Red XIII remained true to his word. He was resting under a tree, waiting for Sephiroth to come. He immediantly sat up. "Sephiroth! You're back! That was pretty quick!"

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "Great. You're here. The day has just gotten better."

Rex XIII blushed. "Really?"

_No, I was being sarcastic. _"Yeah. It's just getting better and better. And it's all thanks to you Red XIII."

Red XIII beamed. "It is an honor and a privelage to have you say that to me oh great Sephiroth."

Sephiroth nodded. "He.he. Uh..thanks....hey now, we'd better head to Ofus."

Red XIII stood up tall and ran beside Sephiroth. "You're right! Of course! You're such a witty, intelligent thinker! I remember the time you fought that dragon with one foot in your hand, and the dragon breathed fire on you, but you were protected with your ice-shield9. I heard that from that one fight you got a million smackers!"

Sephiroth thrust his chest out and walked proudly. "I did. I sure showed that dragon who was boss."

"Remember the time you slashed that two-headed...."

It went on like that for hours. Sephiroth enjoyed some moments of it; but he was sick and tired of acting like a wousse and living up to the fact that he _was_ a hero, a ledgend, a god almost. But Sephiroth knew that it was really _Cloud _who desereved all this attention. Sephiroth was getting it based on his incredibly bad-ass reputation in the past. Cloud kicked Sephiroth's butt in the crater. Sephiroth knew it too. The past is the past. Cloud deserves some of this fame; after all, it's his turn. Sephiroth got the past. Cloud gets the future. It should be Cloud who everyone sees as a hero. And one day, Cloud will get the same recognition Sephiroth gets. 

Ofus International was jam-packed that day.

Sephiroth had to get his tickets checked in, baggage check, transport, etc. As well as saying good-bye to his #1 fan.

"Sephiroth! Why do you have to go?! We were having so much fun!!!" Red XIII wailed.

_Let's leave it at "were" why don't we. _Sephiroth nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"I'm your number one fan!" Red XIII cried.

_I'm sure you are. Good-bye now. "_Yes well, we all have our moments. Good-bye Red XIII. I'll be seeing you."

"B-b-b-b-but, but Sephiroth! There are people starting their own religion called Sephirothism. And _I'm _the one who came up with it! See what a devoted fan I am?!" Red XIII told Sephiroth. "I _am _your number one fan!!!! PLEASE!!!!! STAY!!!!!!"

At this point, some of the more normal people were staring at Red XIII. 

Sephiroth patted Red XIII on the head. "Yes. Okay. I get it. You're my number one fan! Good-BYE now." And before Red XIII could say anything else, Sephiroth took off.

Red XIII smiled. "Wait until I tell all my brothers about how _I _got to meet the great Sephiroth, and how he called me his 'number one fan'. They're going to be so jealous. I'm going to be a chic-magnet!" Red XIII looked around nervously. "In a strictly-animal-species only way."

Sephiroth headed toward the waiting room. No one was there. It was like this great, huge, isolated part of an incredibly busy, hussling airport.

Sephiroth waited around for awhile, wondering..._I really hope Cloud didn't get to Aeris. She's my sister, and I swear if he lays one hand on her, I'm gonna gut him like a fish._


	4. The Second Call

**_Scream _**Introducing FFVII

Chapter 4:

Aeris opened up a plastic bag that contained Sky Zinnia seeds to plant in her little garden in the backyard. She scattered a few around the tulips.

"The zinnias will look beautiful with the tulips," She said to herself.

Bending down, she took a handful of earth and covered the seed under it. She took out her pitcher of water and poured a few drops along the tiny earth mounds.

"I really hope these turn out good," Aeris said. "I want mother to pleased with the garden when she comes home. After all, she placed all the responsiblity of taking care of the garden in my hands. I have to keep track of the amount of sunlight and water I use on the seeds."

Aeris had a thermometer with her to take the temperature of the water. "Hmm...a 70. Hmm....*sigh* Well. I guess it'll have to do. Elmyra did-ugh. I mean mother didn't give me a list of temperatures for the water. I thought they had to be a certain temperature."

Aeris gave a loud sigh. "So much for that. I hope they won't get ruined."

Aeris glanced around the garden. "It's so peaceful here, yet, something is missing. Hmm...maybe...maybe we should put tulip-wreaths around the gate. That would be a good idea. Elmy-ooh! I mean mother would be so happy. I'll have to find some time to get those vineyard seeds."

As Aeris studied the garden, she noticed that two of Elmyra's favorite flowers were ruined. "Oh no! Those two Angel's Trumpets! Those were El...oh. Those were mother's favorites! What happened? It looks like they were chopped off, judging from the leaves and stems that have fallen near them. It was probably Sephiroth. That jerk! What's wrong with him?! *sigh* I seriously wish he was dead. As far as I'm concerned, he's just a stranger that El-Mother has taken under her wing. He's not my brother. Just a jerk-off who happens to live under mother's care. Gosh! Even when he's _not _around he makes me mad! El-ooooh! This is so stupid! Why do I keep saying Elmyra?! She's my mother....*sigh* but she's not my real mother. If my real mom were alive, I wonder how things would change....would Sephiroth be here? I just hope he doesn't come back any time soon. I hate him. Ugh. I just hate him! Just thinking about hating him makes me hate him even more! O.K. Aeris. Slow it down a bit. He's not here. You're here. You're supposed to take care of the garden. He's supposed to fight and kill monsters, and get lots of publicity. O.K.?" 

Aeris shook her head in dismay. "*sigh* Why can't Sephiroth just drop dead?"

"Because he's an arrogant jerk who wants to keep his fans happy," came a voice from behind Aeris.

Aeris swirled around. "Cloud!" She was startled. 

Cloud walked up to her, smiling. "Hey Aeris. What are you doing?"

Aeris looked confused, and almost angry. "What am I doing? What are you doing? How did you get in?!"

"The door of course."

"The door was unlocked?!" Aeris exclaimed.

"Yeah, but don't worry though. I locked it for ya'."

Aeris shook her head. "I can't believe I left the door open."

"It wasn't open. It was just unlocked."

"Anyone could have come in here and stole all our things. I could have been held hostage, raped...maybe even murdered," Aeris said in a frightened tone. "What kind of home-carer am I?! Mom tells me to look after the house and garden. What do I do? I ruined two of her most favorite perfectly fresh flowers, no wait, that was Sephiroth. But I left the door unlocked! How could I?!"

Cloud shrugged. "It happens Aeris. But you don't have to worry about that _now. _I took care of it remember?"

Aeris nodded. "Right, but still...I had a responsiblity to live up to and I didn't. I'd make a terrible baby-sitter, even worse, a wife or mother!" 

Aeris was off in another world, but Cloud was listening closely to every word.

"I don't think you'd make a bad wife _or_ a mother," Cloud told her. "I mean, you can cook and you can clean right?"

Aeris shrugged. "I guess so. But I don't cook very well."

Cloud stared at her for a couple of seconds and laughed.

Aeris narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny?!"

Cloud continued to laugh.

Aeris put her hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to tell me?! I demand to know!"

Cloud placed his hand on his stomach. "Haha! Ooh. I'm sorry. But seriously, _you _can't cook very well?! That's bull! I've seen you cook! You can cook really well! You cook like my mom."

Aeris looked up, tiny smile irking on her lips. "You're mom?"

"Yeah. She used to cook just like you. And you remind me of her when she gets mad. She'd put her hands on her hips and say things like, 'don't argue with me,' or 'I demand to know!' Just like that! Like what you were just doing."

Aeris smiled a bit more. "Yeah. Well, I still think I'm not a good cook." 

"Okay, then let's test that theory," Cloud said.

Aeris gave Cloud a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"You cook, I taste, I judge, you agree."

Aeris tilted her head to one side, still a little confused. Then she realized what Cloud meant. "Oh...okay. I get it. You want me to cook something for you. You'll taste it, decide whether or not it was good. And whatever you say I have to agree on right?"

Cloud nodded. "Exactly. Except I'm also doing this to get some food out of it."

"What do you mean?" Aeris asked.

"I haven't eaten anything since early last night," Cloud told her.

"Oh..you poor thing, you _must _be starving," Aeris said in a sincere tone. "I'll make you an offer you can't put down. If you stay and help me with the garden, I'll provide all your meals for the rest of the day. How about it? Sounds fair?"

Cloud beamed. "I think you're being too generous.....but I agree!"

Aeris giggled. "Great. We'll come back to the garden later. You're hungry, so we'll eat first."

Aeris guided Cloud into the house. "Sit here." She pointed to an empty chair at the table. "I'm going to make something. It's noon, I'll make you some lunch."

"Great," Cloud said. "Hey, is Sephiroth here?"

Aeris gave an exasperated sigh. "No, he's not."

"Good!" Cloud exclaimed with a smile.

Aeris turned around, suprised. "What do you mean 'good'? I thought you and Sephiroth were friends now."

Cloud shook his head. "We aren't. It's kind of a long story."

Aeris shrugged. "Well, when we're working in the garden, you can tell me _all _about it. Sephiroth isn't really my brother."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, he's too proud and narcissistic to be your brother."

"Narcissistic? What does that mean?" Aeris asked.

Cloud looked at her nervously. "Uh, nothing."

"I'm so sorry you didn't have a chance to eat anything today," Aeris told him sympathetically.

Cloud smiled. "I'd rather starve than not have a chance to see you."

Aeris blushed. "Really?" _Maybe I should tell him what I've been wanting to tell him for years. Should I tell him now? Should I tell him that I...._

Cloud covered his mouth, just realizing what he had said. His face felt hot and red. "Uh...have you got lunch ready yet? I'm starved."

Aeris frowned. "Sure. Just a moment."_ I guess he doesn't want me. _

That evening, Aeris was sitting on her bed looking out the window that Sephiroth had installed in her room. She wanted to break it. 

Cloud came in, his hands were rough and dry, and his fingernails had dirt clogging in them. He looked really tired, and sweaty. "Hey Aeris. I'm done."

Aeris turned to him and smiled. "Good job, Cloud."

Cloud nodded. "I uh....guess I should be getting back now."

Aeris, noticing Cloud's hands and face, suggested, "Why don't you wash up a bit before you go."

Cloud nodded. He turned away and headed to the bathroom, which was downstairs.

Aeris clutching to the bed sheets, still stared at the outside world through the window. _Why is Sephiroth my brother?! Why can't he be someone else's brother. Why did it have to be me?! _All these thoughts and more stirred through Aeris's mind. 

A few minutes later, Cloud came into her room. His fingernails were clean, and his face was washed and cleansed. He seemed a bit nervous. "Um, I'm going to go now Aeris. I want to thank you for the food. It was really delicious."

Aeris didn't answer.

_She must not want to talk to me. _"Well, I'm going Aeris. Aeris?.....Aeris?"

Cloud came up to her face. "Aeris?!"

Aeris hadn't even noticed Cloud was there. She was too deep in thought.

Cloud gave her a hard shake. "Aeris wake up!"

Aeris gasped. "Oh. Cloud....I'm so sorry."

Cloud gave a sigh of relief. "That's okay Aeris. Just wanted to know if you were still there."

Cloud noticed the window, he hadn't noticed it before. "Where did you get the window from?"

"A so-called present from Sephiroth," Aeris muttered.

"The only presents Sephiroth gives out are autographs signed by him," Cloud said. He sat down beside Aeris. "The window is nice though."

Aeris narrowed her eyes. "I feel like breaking it."

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"I never asked for this. If Sephiroth thinks he can win my friendship through bribery, he is surely mistaken."

"Don't worry about Sephiroth. He's got his own agendas to worry about."

Aeris smiled. "You're right. I shouldn't worry about him."

"Again, I want to thank you for the food. It was really good. Didn't I tell you you were a good cook?" Cloud beamed.

Aeris blushed. "Well, I'm not exactly the best cook, but I try."

Cloud patted Aeris on the back. "Well, I gotta go Aeris. Bye."

_He only loves me like a sister; it's Tifa he really likes. _"Cloud! Wait!"

Cloud halted and turned around, startled. "Yes?"

Aeris breathed in deeply. _Okay Aeris, you're going to do this. You're going to tell Cloud right now, before he leaves, and while Sephiroth isn't around. You're going to tell Cloud you love him. You are **going **to do this. You've backed out before. You're not going to back out this time. Now move your tush, and get on with it! _Aeris fidgeted with her fingers, and just sort of stuttered out the words at first. "Cloud, I-I-I, I uh....I wanted to say that I uh...that I'm....that I just...."

Cloud scatched his head, and laughed. "Aeris what are you trying to say?"

"That I....." _Oh for goodness sakes Aeris, JUST SAY IT! _Aeris took a huge breath, and quickly spat out what she was trying to say. "Cloud I think it's great that you came over. And I just wanted to say that I really like you. I like you alot. As a matter of fact, I think I love you. I know you like Tifa, and that you aren't interested in me, and I totally understand that, but I just wanted you to know that I think you are the greatest. And I had to say that before you left, cause I'd never get the chance if Sephiroth were here. And I feel really really stupid right now, and I...I well I......um....you heard me Cloud Strife. I love you." With slight hesitation, she pulled Cloud's face to her's and kissed him. She pulled away slowly, stared at him for a couple of seconds, then feeling shy and embarassed quickly sat down upon the bed with her back facing him. She put her face in her hands._ I can't believe I did that. What was I thinking? _

Cloud touched his lips. _I can't believe she did that. Now I know the truth. _Cloud walked up to Aeris.

Aeris saw his face and turned away. 

He kneeled down to her at head level. 

Aeris gave Cloud a look. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. _Why is he looking at me like that? _

Cloud leaned towards Aeris. 

"Cloud, what are you doing?!" Aeris demanded.

Cloud didn't answer. He just pressed his lips to hers to make her be quiet.

Aeris was suprised. But she didn't want him to stop. His lips were so warm and sweet. She almost felt like crying.

Cloud couldn't believe his luck. This was the way he wanted the night to end, and it did. They locked their lips passionatley, in a heated embrace. Aeris could feel Cloud's arms crushing her against him. 

The kiss deepened, as Cloud pulled Aeris down on the bed. He slowly moved his lips down her chin and began massaging her neck.

At that warm moment, Aeris opened her eyes. She had heard a noise downstairs. Cloud heard it too. He really didn't want to stop, but Aeris pushed Cloud back. "Did you hear that?"

Cloud shook his head, although he knew he had heard it too. "I didn't hear anything." He pulled Aeris to him. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her with a passion.

Aeris pushed Cloud back again. "No, really. I heard something. I'm worried about it." Her face said it all. She_ was _worried.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "You want me to go check it out?"

Aeris nodded. "Could you?"

Cloud sighed, but grinned. "Sure. Wait here."

Aeris did wait. Only a few minutes had past, but Cloud hadn't returned. Aeris told herself that he was just being cautious. More minutes passed, until a full ten minutes had been taken up. Aeris was getting worried. _Where is he?_

Aeris got up and paced back and forth._ I don't want to go down there. This is silly. Why is he taking so long?! Ugh. Okay Aeris, don't go crazy._

The phone started to ring. Aeris shrieked.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Aeris. It's Sephiroth. Look, I'm over at the airport in Midgar. I should be home soon. I just got out of the plane. I have to get my bags checked and everything. I'll be home soon though."

Aeris frowned_, damnet. _"Yeah, okay."

"By the way, did you happen to see Cloud? Did he stop by? Do you know where he is now? If he's there, I want to speak with him. I got a few words, I'd like to say to him."

Aeris rolled her eyes. "He's not here!"

"Did he stop by?"

"Mm...no."

"Did you see him at all today?"

"For goodness sake! No! Now, why don't you go torture someone else. I'm busy!"

Not waiting for a reply, Aeris slammed down the phone.

_Ugh! I'm so sick and tired of his- _Aeris's thoughts were inturupted by the phone.

_Ugh! Not again! What does he want **this **time?!_

She picked it up, angrily. "Sephiroth, just bother someone else with your pathetic attempts to try and-"

"Hello Aeris."

_Who's this? This isn't Sephiroth. _"Uh hi...,who is this?"

"You tell me."

It was a man. He had a deep, low, sexy voice, but Aeris had no idea who it was. "Well I...I have no idea."

"Scary night isn't it. With all the murders in Wutai, it's just like something out of a horror movie."

Aeris's eyes might have just popped out of her head. "Murders? In Wutai?!"

"Oh. Haven't heard yet, huh?"

Aeris shook her head. "No. What happened."

The man paused. "I'd rather not bore you with all the gory descriptions. It probably wouldn't matter to you, unless you knew some girl named Yuffie, and this guy named Reno."

Aeris's mouth dropped. "Yuffie...Reno?"

"Yeah...sad story eh? The two of them were dating. Guy came in the house, and gutted them, until they were nothing put piles of oozing gut."

"Eww...are you sure that happened?" Aeris asked.

"See...I told you, you wouldn't want to know about all the gory description. Anyways, they uh...never found the bodies."

Aeris lifted one eyebrow. "Then how would you know they were both killed."

"I don't. I just heard about it."

_Wutai eh? Sephiroth was there last night. Oh. I get it. This is Sephiroth trying to scare me with some goofy horror tale. Nice try, Sephiroth. _There was a long pause before Aeris said anything. "I must say Sephiroth, nice try. You gave yourself away."

"Do you like Scary movies Aeris?"

Aeris smirked. "I like what you're doing with your voice Sephiroth; It's sexy."

"Whats your favorite scary movie Aeris?"

"Ugh. I don't watch that crap."

"Why not? Too scared?"

"No no, what's the point they are all the same. Some stupid killer stalking some big breasted girl that can't act when she is running up the steps when she should be going out the front door...it's insulting."

"Are you alone in the house?"

"Sephiroth, that's so un-original. I'm so dissapointed in you."

"Maybe that's because I'm not Sephiroth."

_Hmm...this isn't Sephiroth eh? _Aeris was puzzled. "So, who are you?"

"The question isn't who am I, it's where am I?"

_What?! I don't get this. _"S...so where are you?"

"I'm in your garden."

Aeris was a little bit more worried now. "Why would you be calling from my garden?" Aeris looked out the window. She didn't see anyone. Quietly, but quickly she headed down the stairs, towards the front door.

"That's the original part," came the man's suspenseful reply.

Swallowing in her fear, Aeris shrugged and said, "Oh yeah, I call you a bluff."

Aeris unlocked the door and then opened it. She stepped outside, and took a long look around. Bringing the phone to her ear, she asked, "So where are you?"

"Right here."

Aeris looked around some more. _Is he really here. Maybe this is still Sephiroth, and he's already arrived and trying to suprise me or something. _She hadn't seen Cloud at all when she came downstairs. She didn't see him outside either. So, Aeris took a chance and decided to try something. "Can you see me now?" she asked.

"Uh huh."

"Ahh...," Aeris smiled. She put a finger up her nose. "What am I doing huh? What am I DOING?! Hello....?"

There was a long pause.

"Nice try Sephiroth. Next time, call someone who's dumb enough to fall for your pathetic pranks. Bye now."

But before she could hang up, the man shouted angrily to her, "If you hang up on me now you'll die just like your mother!"

Aeris's eyes widened, and she put a hand to her mouth.

"Do you want to die Aeris? Your mother sure didn't."

"Fuck you cretin!" 

Aeris ran into the house and locked the door. From behind her a cloaked figure with a sad ghostly face launched at her from out of the closet, slashing at her with a knife. Aeris ducked and fell on the floor.

The figure headbutted Aeris, and she fell down on the floor, dazed. The figure lifted a knife up to her and was about to bring it down. Aeris didn't realize it at first, but when she finally came out of daze she did, and kicked the figure off her. She got up quickly and tried to open the front door. It was locked.

"Oh crap!" She gasped. Thinking fast she dodged out of the way before the figure could stab her with his knife. The knife got caught in the door. Aeris didn't waste any time. She knew she had no chance but upstairs. The figure followed right behind her. She ran into her room, slammed the door and locked it.

"Shit!" Aeris cried.

Realizing, she still had the phone with her, Aeris dialed the emergancy phone-no. 911. The figure was still slashing his knife a round, trying to get in. Knowing he doesn't didn't have that chance, he left. 

Aeris breathed a sigh of relief. _He's gone. Who the hell was he?! _

Aeris gasped, as she saw Cloud climb through her window.

"Cloud!" Aeris shrieked.

"The door was locked. I heard you screaming, are you alright?"

Aeris was literally in tears. "The killer is here. He's in the house."

Aeris clung to Cloud for protection. Cloud stroked her hair. "He's gone Aeris, he's gone. It'll be alright." He kissed the top of her head. He tried to sooth her, but she was still in tears.

A cellular phone fell out from Cloud's pocket, to the floor. 

Aeris looked down, and shook her head in astonishment. _This can't be. _She slowly backed away from Cloud.

Cloud looked confused. "What?"

Aeris narrowed her eyes, and wiped a tear from her eye. "It's you...," she said in a voice so softly, that she couldn't even hear herself. "It was you..."

Aeris turned around, unlocked the door and ran out of her bedroom.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aeris wait! Wait!"

Cloud followed her, shouting, "Wait! Wait! Hold up! Aeris, what's going on?"

Cloud called out to her, "Aeris come back, Aeris!"

Aeris opened the front door. She looked out and saw the mask of the killer. Aeris drew back and screamed. 

Tseng who had been holding the mask screamed too. He was with some of the other neighbors of Sector 7, which had been re-named "The Gardens." Some paramedics were there, as well as the Shinra police. 

"Sorry. I found this." He pointed at Cloud. "Come on."

Before Cloud could even say a word, he was being hauled out by the police.

"Alright, hold your hands together," came one of the police officer's gruff voice.

"Do you wish to remain silent?" Tseng asked. He had just recently joined the new police unit, under the supervision of the new Shinra president.

"I didn't do anything," Cloud told him.

"Do you wish to give up your right to speak to an attorney and have them present during questioning?"

Aeris was taken by some of the neighbors over to the ambulance which was parked near one of the mobile homes in the back of the The Gardens.

Cloud made a gesture with his head, indicating Aeris. "Ask her, she'll tell you."

Rufus, who had been badly burned in the fire, and with a few stitches, had to be in the hospital for several months, before he was fully recovered. He had no memory whatsoever. As the months rolled by, he went from weapons assitant director at Shinra to being promoted as the Chief of police. His official name had become Sheriff Rufus. "What do we have here Tseng?" He asked.

"I caught him Sheriff," Tseng said proudly.

"Who is that?" asked Sheriff Rufus.

"Whats your name son?" Tseng asked.

"Cloud, Cloud Strife. Sherrif, call these guys off. I didn't do it! Sherrif, wait! Call him, he'll tell you. Call him!"

Cloud looked over at Aeris, his eyes were pleading. "Aeris...Aeris."

Sheriff Rufus glanced at Aeris. "How's she doing?"

Tseng smiled at Aeris. "Aeris is tougher than she looks."

"She'd have to be after all the shit she's been through."

Aeris was sitting inside the ambulance, wrapped in a blanket, being checked by the medical staff.

Sheriff Rufus looked Aeris up and down. "Are you going to be able to come down to the station and answer a few questions?"

A few more cars pulled up. Out of one of the cars jumped Sephiroth. Seeing all the commotion, he started to run.

"Oh no! Aeris! What the hell happened here?!"

"Sephiroth, I'm afraid you can't be here. This is an official crime scene."

_Even Sephiroth's protection was okay. _Aeris hated to admitt it, but she was glad Sephiroth was there. "It's okay."

Tseng glanced at the house. "Since this is a crime scene. Aeris won't be able to spend the night here. I suppose you know a place she can stay?"

Sephiroth nodded. 

Tseng wasn't only a cop, but also a close friend of Aeris. "She sure had a shock."

Sephiroth nodded, puzzled. "Can you explain to me whats going on?"

Tseng glanced at Aeris, and pulled Sephiroth over to explain to him what had happened in private.

Cloud was hand-cuffed and Rufus was keeping a close eye on him.

_I can't believe this! I can't believe Cloud did this! It just can't be true!_ Aeris stared hard at Cloud. Cloud gazed back at her, but he didn't smile. He just shook his head and sighed.

Aeris's eyes started to water, and her lower lip trembled. 

Tseng noticing this came over to her. "Don't cry Aeris. Please don't. We're going to find out who did this. Okay?"

Aeris took a deep breath, and nodded. "Sephiroth?" 

Sephiroth turned. "Yes Aeris?"

"I want to leave," Aeris told him. "I want to leave now."

Sephiroth shook his head. "It's not as easy as you think Aeris. You'll have to answer some questions first. But right after questioning we'll leave. And I promise you, we'll be long gone from here."

"Could we stay with Tifa?" Aeris asked. 

Sephiroth looked around nervously. "Uh...Tifa? Uh...where does she live?"

Aeris shrugged. "I just want to be with people I know."

Sephiroth glanced at Cloud. "Do you think he did this?"

Aeris shook her head. "I don't want to believe it...but he could be. I honestly don't want it to be him. It can't be him."

Sephiroth soothed Aeris's hair. "Well if it _is _him, he'll be sure to get punished."


End file.
